megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Pseudoroids
Note: Those characters aren't real and where created by fans. =ModelS' Pseudoroids= Phoenixis the magnaeonoid Guardian of Area PR5, Power rooms, Phoenixis is based on a phoenix.His biometa is PR.He dances around field making flames and multiplyng him in 6 or 16, he grab you summoning 4 hen-like robots,he begin to swing his wing causing fireballs and quakes.He is a slave of Master Albert.After his defeat Lord C modified him to work for him.That thing with dance is beacause he has no weakness. Grassosaurous the Brontoroid Guardian of Area A2, a mountanous region, Grassosaurous is based upon a green brontosaurous. Whitin his head, is a fragment of the Model G Biometal, providing him with plant attacks. Serpent returned after his defeat and assigned him to secure the data disk Mario/Sonic were looking for, the data disk that prophecised the return of Master Albert. He attacks by extending his neck shooting out blades, sticking his neck into the ground causing vines to come out of the ground, shooting pollen out of his mouth, and the abillity to regain health. His head, neck, and tail are vulnerable. Goretrap the Flytrapoid Guardian of Area B2, a swamp, Goretrap is based upon a venus flytrap. In it's leaves lie the fragment of the Model G Biometal, also , like Grassosaurous, gained plant powers. Bowser assigned him to destroy the remaining Biometals. He can attack by spitting out bombs, detatching it's leaves, and multiplying itself, self-destructing it's copies. It cannot be damaged by normal attacks, you must delect it's bombs directly to it. Ionangel the Skyroid Guardian of Area C2, a cloud sanctuary, Ionangel is based upon Pit(from Kid Icarus). The fagment of the Model I Biomental granted him light powers. He and Icearoo were instructed to seek out and destroy any traitors for the assault on the Mushroom Kingdom. He can attack with Pit's bow, ram into enemies, and emit bright light blasts. He is completely vulnerable to all attacks, but invulnerable to dark attacks. Icearoo the Marsuroid Guardian of Area D2, a frozen dessrt, is based upon a kangaroo. His tail contains the fragment of the Model I Biometal, giving him light powers. He and Ionangel were instructed to destroy any traitors of the gang. He can blind opponents with a single punch, rotate his arms, and just like Flammole the Moleroid, can pound the ground causing light beams to come from the ground. His hat and pouch serve as shields. Omega the demonoid/Omega god of war Guardian of area C5, Saint gardens, a giant Pseudoroid.He is ggiant as a weapon a saber.His biometal is biometal OC.He was a creation of Albert but Lord C corrupted him and he became Omega the god of war.Lord C used him like an energy core.His weakness is Rakusaia (flare defend).Being be the god of war... Demon the Subspaceoid Guardian of Area F2, Tabuu's Residence, is based upon Tabuu; but is black and has red wings. Half of the Model D Biometal data is stored in his wings. Tabuu ordered him to secure the remaining data of Master Albert's return. He attacks with only Tabuu's attacks from Super Smash Bros Brawl. The only way you can dodge his Off Waves is if you Shadow-Dash through them. Eathmammoth the Iceageoid Guardian of Area G2, another mountanous region, is based upon a mammoth. The fragment of the Model E Biometal is stored in the boulder on his back. He and Evapor8 are ordered to steal the map of the Mushroom Kingdom whereabouts, so that the invasion of the kingdom. He attacks with his tail, his tusks, his head, and he sticks his trunk in mud, sucks it up, and shoots out three shots of mud. His head, backboulder, and trunk are vulnerable. Evapor8 the Swampoid Guardian of Area H2, a marsh, is based upon a crocodile. Half of the Model E Biometal is stored in his jaws. Evapor8 and Earthmammoth were ordered to steal the map of the Mushroom Kindom's whereabouts, so that the invasion of the kingdom, does not fail. He attacks by bitting, ramming into you, and shooting out his fangs. His body is invulnerable to all attacks, exept for plant . Category:Fan characters